1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring base, a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof and electronic equipment.
2. Background
The use of resin paste to bond a semiconductor chip to a wiring base is known. It is also known that the semiconductor chip is mounted after applying the resin paste to the wiring base. At this time, if no voids remain between the wiring base and the semiconductor chip, the reliability of the resulting semiconductor device is improved.
The present invention aims to provide a highly-reliable semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof and electronic equipment.